Wingman
by Xakanadushak
Summary: Was passieren würde wenn Lucifer in 1x7 (Wingman) eine andere Entscheidung trifft und seine Flügel nicht dem Feuer zum Opfer fallen
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1 – Prolog**

Ein leises, aber deutliches Läuten ertönte und die Gesichtszüge des Mannes verkrampften sich. Irgendwie hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl dabei. Dennoch stand er auf und ging mit relativ selbstsicheren Schritten zur Tür. Er öffnete und blickte in das diabolisch grinsende Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen Mannes – Lucifer Morningstar. „Sie sind es" brachte er hervor und wich ein winziges Stück zurück. „Genau ich bin's, Lucifer fucking Morningstar. Darf ich denn reinkommen?" Lucifer grinste noch immer, während er sich ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten durch die Tür schob und den verwirrten Mann links liegen ließ. Dann sah er den dunkelhäutigen, kleineren Mann an und ging bedrohlich auf ihn zu. Seine Stimmt hatte einen provozierenden Ton angenommen als er weiter sprach „Sie sind ziemlich schwierig zu finden. Kein Telefon, kein Bankkonto, angemeldet hier unter einem ihrer Denknamen. Offenbar sind Flüge nicht das einzige was sie zu fälschen pflegen." Dabei schlich er lauernd immer wieder um den Mann herum, der zunehmend nervös wurde. Lucifer drehte sich weg von ihm, spazierte durch die Wohnung und begann diese genauestens zu inspizieren.

„Lassen sie mich erklären" versuchte der Mann es, beschwichtigend hob er sogar die Hand. Er ließ sie jedoch sofort wieder sinken als Lucifer weiter sprach „Ich habe immer noch ihre Worte im Ohr. Ich habe mich seit langem nur einer einzigen Gottheit verschrieben, dem allmächtigen Dollar." Er ging weiter in das Apartment und der Mann folgte ihm „Sie verstehen das nicht" versuchte er den ehemaligen Höllenfürsten zu beruhigen, doch dieser drehte sich nun ruckartig zu ihm um und seine Stimme klang noch immer gefährlich „Oh ich verstehe sehr wohl. Als lebenslanger Atheist warfen sie einen Blick auf die Flügel und da passierte etwas in ihnen. Das große weise Licht wurde enthüllt und ein Glaube ward geboren. Einer dem es nicht möglich war sich vom Göttlichen wieder zu verabschieden." Es war eindeutig ein Anflug von Wahnsinn in seiner Stimme. Ein letzter Blick, dann drehte sich der Teufel wieder um und stockte. Vor ihm bot sich ein furchtbarer Anblick.

Wunderschöne weiße Schwingen, in einem Glaskasten an die Wand gehängt wie eine Jagdtrophäe. Ein nahezu lautloses knurren entkam den gefletschten Zähnen Lucifers als er ausatmete „Oh nein. Sie haben meine Flügel an die Wand gehängt, wie ein dekoratives Hirschgeweih" Langsam schritt Lucifer darauf zu, Unglauben und Entsetzen in seiner Stimme. Einem klugen Mann wäre aufgefallen das dies nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war und der Teufel das nicht dulden würde. Er war wütend und diese Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Dann blieb er stehen „Schämen sie sich" sagte er bedrohlich leise, was dazu führte das der Mann langsam sichtlich in Panik geriet. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und auch seine Stimme wurde leicht brüchig. „Es war doch nicht meine Schuld. Jemand hat sie mir hergebracht" erklärte er ängstlich. Lucifer drehte sich zu ihm um, er glaubte dem dunkelhäutigen Geschäftsmann nicht. „Nichts als Ausreden, ich bin's nicht gewesen, der Biker war's." äffte er den Mann vor sich nach. Seine Geduld begann zu bröckeln. Die Hände des Mannes zitterten, Lucifer war wieder dichter auf ihn zu gekommen und seine dunklen Augen musterten den Geschäftsmann. „Ich hab gedacht er bringt mir eine Skulptur." Lucifers Blick glitt zur Seite, seine Augen blickten in die Ferne an dem Mann vorbei „Da waren sie wohl enttäuscht" meinte der dunkelhaarige mit einer seltsam abwesenden, ruhigen Stimme, die dennoch einen furchteinflößend grimmigen Tonfall hatte. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung was das ist. Ich hätte sie niemals gekauft, wenn ich gewusst was hätte womit ich es hier zu tun habe." Nun sank der Mann auf die Knie, Lucifer stand über ihm, das Kinn leicht nach oben gereckt und die Augen verdreht. Sie waren auf den Mann vor sich gerichtet und die Zähne waren wieder leicht gefletscht. Der Mann hatte Angst vor seinem Gegenüber und konnte seine panische Furcht nicht so recht erklären. Doch die Angst beherrschte ihn vollkommen, der große Mann mit dem dunklen Anzug strahlte eine Dominanz aus und hatte eine düstere Aura, die den Dunkelhäutigen erzittern ließen „Bitte, bitte nehmen sie sie mir nicht weg. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne sie leben" „Möglicherweise ist ihnen das nicht klar. Es sind meine." Knurrend kamen diese Worte über Lucifers Lippen und der Mann zitterte noch mehr als sich der Teufel über ihm zu voller Größe aufrichtet und voller Wut und Verachtung zu ihm herabsah. Seine Worte glichen einer Drohung, einem Versprechen der größten Grausamkeit, nur noch abgehalten von der Beherrschung des dunkelhaarigen Mannes. „Aber bevor ich mich mit Ihnen befasse, gibt es noch eine brennende Frage die mich beschäftigt. Wer brachte sie auf die Flügel?" Wieder diese Drohung, der Mann hörte es nun ganz deutlich, er schloss die Augen und hob die Hände über den Kopf. Das alles nütze ihm nichts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Nach der kurzen Befassung mit dem Geschäftsmann, wandte sich Lucifer seinen Flügeln zu. Er starrte sie einen Augenblick an. Das Mondlicht beschien die Vitrine mit hellem, silbrig blauen Licht, dann holte er mit der Faust aus und das Glas splitterte. Scherben regneten vor ihm zu Boden als das Glas zersprang. Die Splitter knirschten unter seinen Schuhen als er sich bewegte. Der Geschäftsmann war an einen Stuhl gefesselt, Blut lief aus einer Kopfwunde und einigen anderen kleineren Wunden. Er hatte sichtlich Angst und Lucifer genoss das Gefühl der Macht und der Überlegenheit. Er sog die Angst des Menschen geradezu in sich auf. Das erschrockene Keuchen hatte ihn dazu veranlasst seinen Blick zu dem armseligen Mann umzuwenden. „Was?" knurrte der Teufel, ein Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. Ängstliche Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet und musterten ihn von oben bis unten. „Sie sind unverletzt. Sie haben … das Glas … die Splitter" stotterte er. Lucifer beugte sich zu ihm herab. „Ich bin der Teufel, mein Freund" sagte er gefährlich grinsend und seine Augen blitzten kurz rötlich auf. Ein Schrei entkam dem Mund des Gefesselten und Lucifer Morningstar lachte leise. „Wie gut das Euch niemand hört" Er wandte sich ab und trat wieder in seinen Flügeln. Ein paar Scherben bohrten sich in seine Schuhe, aber es war dem Höllenfürsten egal, er bemerkte es ja nicht einmal.

Wieder betrachtete er die reinweißen Engelsflügel an der Wand. Sie waren ein verdammter Teil von ihm, bis er sie auf schmerzhafte Weise entfernt hatte. ER hatte sie gehasst, sie waren seine Bindung zu seinem Vater gewesen. Aber jetzt als sie gestohlen wurden, war ihm klargeworden, dass er selbst nicht wirklich ohne sie konnte. Das hatte er sich immer eingeredet. Es war eine Lüge gewesen. Als er das Verschwinden bemerkt hatte, war regelrechte Panik in ihm aufgestiegen. Er hatte sie schon vor einer Ewigkeit verbrennen wollen um sie endgültig loszuwerden, aber er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht. Eine seltsame, beschissene Sentimentalität von ihm, die ihm zum Verhängnis geworden war. Und jetzt hatte er ein Problem. Er musste sie verbrennen. Sie wieder zu verstecken war keine Option, immerhin war jetzt eindeutig bewiesen das die Möglichkeit bestand das sie gestohlen wurden.

Lucifer war sich sicher das Amenadiel dahinter steckte das der Händler sie in die Hände bekommen hatte. Das sah seinem Bruder ähnlich. Er hatte immer gewollt das es für ihn keinen Weg mehr zurück gab und ohne Flügel wäre Lucifer für immer an die Erde gebunden und nach seinem Tod würde er unweigerlich wieder in der Hölle landen.

Die einzige Möglichkeit die also blieb war sich die verdammten Schwingen wieder an den Rücken zu nähen. Es würde schmerzen, aber die Wunden würden schnell heilen. Der Vorteil, wenn man göttliches Blut in den Adern hatte. Der einzige Vorteil um genau zu sein, verbesserte sich Lucifer.

Er hasste die Flügel, aber vielleicht würde es ihm die Möglichkeit bieten Amenadiel endlich loszuwerden. Immerhin steckte die Macht eines Engels auch zu einem großen Teil in den Flügeln. Ein Grund warum der dunkelhäutige Engel es immer wieder schaffe ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Lucifer hätte seinen Bruder am Liebsten dafür in die Hölle verbannt, aber er war dort leider nicht mehr der Herr im Hause, da er sozusagen gerade Urlaub machte. Dabei war wichtig zu erwähnen das dieser Urlaub nie enden würde. Auch wenn Amenadiel verzweifelt nach einem Weg suchte ihn zurück in die Hölle zu schicken, da er selbst keine Luft hatte seinen Posten einzunehmen. Lucifer verspürte ein diebisches Gefühl der Genugtuung, wenn er daran dachte was er machen konnte, wozu er fähig war. Er war immer schon der Stärkere von ihnen beiden gewesen.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst das er einfach nur die Wand angestarrt hatte. Das leise wimmern des Mannes hinter ihm schürte seine Freude wie Holz bei einem Feuer. Er fühlte sich stark. Er löste die Halterungen an der Wand und ließ die Flügel auf den Boden gleiten.

„Nein, du darfst sie mir nicht wegnehmen" flehte der Händler als er sah was Lucifer tat. Dieser drehte sich um. Ein sadistischer Ausdruck lag auf dem Gesicht des großen, schlanken Clubbesitzers. „Sei still" fauchte er den hilflosen Man an der sich nur eingeschüchtert an die Wand drückte und den Kopf einzog. „Ihr seid widerlich, ihr verdient die barmherzige Behandlung nicht die ich euch zukommen lasse" Damit schlug der Teufel zu und seine Faust traf den Händler mitten ins Gesicht. Ein hässliches Knacken ertönte, die Nase war wohl gebrochen oder zumindest angeknackst. Blut benetzte die helle Haut und Lucifer betrachtete die rote Flüssigkeit an seiner Hand mit einem neutralen Blick bevor er sie an seiner Anzug Jacke abwischte.

Ein Keuchen kam von dem Mann und er spuckte ein wenig Blut auf den Boden. „Wer zum Teufel seid ihr?" Angst und Entsetzen. Sein Blick war auf Lucifer gerichtet der aufrecht vor ihm stand und das ganze sichtlich zu genießen schien. „Ihr könnt kein Mensch sein" „Exakt, aber das habe ich Euch doch schon erklärt. Warum seid ihr Menschen nur so dumm, das ihr nicht mal richtig zuhören könnt? Also nochmal langsam. Ich. Bin. Der. Teufel." Lucifer verdrehte genervt die Augen als er den protestierenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten. Dass die Menschen sich strikt dagegen weigerten die Wahrheit anzunehmen, wenn er ihnen sie schon so überdeutlich entgegenwarf. Chloe war da nicht anders. „Aber das ist unmöglich" kam es da auch schon von dem Verletzten und der Teufel stöhnte. „Ihr seid grauenvoll" meinte er abfällig und versetzte dem Mann dann einen Schlag auf den Kopf sodass er in die Ohnmacht sank. Er hielt das nervige Gesabbel einfach nicht mehr aus. Es störte seine Gedanken.

„Also wo war ich?" sagte er leise zu sich selbst und setze sich vor den Flügeln auf den Boden. Es klebte noch immer sein getrocknetes Blut an den Enden. Es hatte eine dunkelrote, bräunliche Kruste gebildet und war der eindeutige Beweis für die Echtheit der Flügel. Beinahe zärtlich strich Lucifer über die weißen Federn. Sie fühlten sich unter seinen Fingern samtig weich an und waren dennoch äußerst stabil und konnten wie eine Klinge durch haut schneiden.

Seine Entscheidung stand im Grunde fest. Die verdammten Federn gehörten wieder an seinen Rücken. Das würde hoffentlich einige seiner Probleme lösen. Er könnte Amenadiel in seine Schranken weisen. Hoffentlich würde es ihn nicht anfällig gegenüber seinem Vater machen, aber im Notfall würde er sich die verfluchten Dinger einfach eigenhändig wieder ausreißen. Er knurrte leise als er an den Schmerz dachte. Auch wenn er der Teufel war und schmerzen ihm normalerweise nichts ausmachten, so waren Verletzungen durch diese Art von dämonischen Waffen, wie sie benutzt worden waren, doch unangenehm schmerzhaft. Die Wunden hatten tagelang geblutet bis sie verheilt waren.

Jetzt musste er Nadel und Faden finden. Oder zumindest etwas mit dem sich verletzen konnte. Dieser Händler hatte hier viele Artefakte. Amenadiel hatte ihm die Flügel in die Hand gespielt, also vermutlich auch einen Dolch der imstande war ihn zu verletzen, da sein Bruder ihn sicher hatte Tod sehen wollte. Lucifer blickte sich um. „Ah sehr schön" stieß er aus, als er in einem Glaskasten einen schmalen, leicht gekrümmten Dolch entdeckte. Mit einem Schlag der Faust war auch dieser Glaskasten schnell überwunden und der ehemalige Höllenfürst hielt die Klinge in der Hand. Er setzte sie an seinen Finger und drückte die Spitze leicht in die Haut. Sofort durchschnitt sie die Haut und ein einzelner Blutstropfen quoll aus der Wunde. Sehr gut, dachte er, dann entledigte er sich seinem schwarzen Anzug Oberteil. Das Hemd folgte und landete genauso achtlos auf dem Boden. Immerhin wollte er sich seine Kleidung nicht versauen. Na gut, wenn man bedachte das schon jetzt ein Blutfleck auf dem Anzug war, würde er sich trotzdem eine gute Reinigung suchen müssen.

Dann setzte er die Klinge an und zog sie ruckartig über die Narbe an seinem rechten Schulterblatt. Blut floss heraus und Lucifer biss die Zähne zusammen. Das Blut rann seinen Rücken hinab und es war schwer erneut anzusetzen und die Wunde mit dem Messer zu vergrößern. Als das Blut in Strömen an seinem Rücken herabfloss und unglücklicherweise die Hose besudelte, nahm der gefallene Engel den ersten Flügel und löste die Kruste von dem Flügelstumpf. Er setze den Flügel in die Wunde. Es brannte und tat weh. Lucifer biss die Zähne zusammen und hoffe das die Heilung nicht allzu lange dauern würde. Und er hatte Glück. Durch die Heilkraft der Engelsflügel begann sich die Verletzung bereits nach einer Minute zu schließen und der Blutfluss versiegte. Lucifer wusste das er die nächsten Stunden noch geschwächt sein würde, aber dennoch wiederholte er nun die Prozedur mit dem anderen Flügel.

Als er fertig war, sank er auf die Knie und ließ die rot gefärbte klinge zu Boden fallen. Ein leises Klirren ertönte als sie auf dem schwarzen Boden aufschlug. Lucifer keuchte. Er fühle sich schwach. Die Flügel hingen noch schlaff zu den Seiten herab. Er hatte keine Kraft, weder um sie einzufahren, noch um sich aufzurichten. Gut, dass es so spät war, niemand würde hier hoch in das Büro kommen. Das einzige Problem könnte der Händler sein, wenn er aufwachte. Die Fesseln waren äußerst schlampig und er würde sich sicher irgendwann befreien können.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

„Decker" meldete sich die Polizistin eilig. „Ja natürlich, ich komme." Sie legte auf und ließ das Handy in ihre Tasche gleiten. Ein neuer Fall wartete auf sie. Sie sah sich um. Chaos auf dem Revier, aber in dem ganzen Gewirre war keine Spur von Lucifer zu entdecken. Er wich ihr doch sonst nicht von der Seite, ganz zu ihrem Verdruss. „Hmm dann nicht" meinte sie zu sich selbst, insgeheim froh die Nervensäge eines Clubbesitzers nicht dabei zu haben. Gut ok Lucifer hatte eine charmante Art und er schaffte es seltsamerweise aus dem Verdächtigen wichtige Informationen heraus zu bekommen, die sie für gewöhnlich nicht mal durch lange Befragung preisgegeben hätten, aber oft genug sorgte er auch für Ärger.

Sie frage sogar noch Dan ob er den dunkelhaarigen Mann gesehen habe, aber da dem nicht der Fall war, fuhr Chloe mit Dan ohne Lucifer zum Tatort. Es handelte sich um ein Hochhaus mit großer Fensterfront und einem sehr edlen Einrichtungsstil. Die Wohnung in der sie gerufen worden waren, befand sich fast im obersten Stockwerk. Die Tür war unverschlossen und es reichte die Klinge herunter zu drücken um sie zu öffnen. Es gab eine Art Flur der im hinteren Teil offen in den etwas größeren Wohnbereich mündete, wo ein heller Teppich auf dem dunklen Boden lag und ein kleiner Tisch und eine Pflanze dekorierten den Raum. „Warum sind wir hier?" fragte die Polizistin ihre Ex und dieser deutete nach vorn auf eine große Blutlache am Boden, die Decker auf dem fast schwarzen Untergrund noch gar nicht aufgefallen war. „Der Besitzer des Apartments hat die Polizei gerufen" „Er ist also nicht Tod?" erkundigte sie sich. „Nein, aber er erzählt eine hochinteressante Geschichte. Ich verspreche sie wird dir sicher gefallen. Es geht um deinen Freund Lucifer Morningstar" brachte Dan sie auf den neusten Stand der bisherigen Untersuchung. Chloe schluckte, irgendwie klang das nicht gut. So wie eigentlich immer, wenn Lucifer irgendwie in etwas verwickelt war. „Na dann wollen wir mal. Wo ist der Eigentümer? Ich würde gerne mit ihm sprechen" sagte sie und ließ sich von Dan zu dem Mann bringen. Er war Dunkelhäutig, etwas korpulenter und war von den Sanitätern bereits versorgt worden. Anscheinend hatte er zusätzlich zu einer großen Kopfwunde einige weniger ernste Wunden gehabt. Sehr prägnant war jedoch das weiße Pflaster über der Nase, da war offensichtlich jemand verdammt wütend gewesen. Die Frage war nur was hatte Lucifer damit zu tun?

„Also Mister Ruschetto" „Carmen" „Wenn sie meinen, aber nur fürs Protokoll, ihr richtiger Name ist Miles Ruschetto?" Der Mann nickte. „Aber bitte nennen sie mich Carmen" Chloe nickte, seltsamer Mann. „Also Carmen" sie betonte seinen Namen „erzählen sie mir was vorgefallen ist. Und es wäre schön, wenn sie auch darauf eingehen könnten von wem das Blut in ihrem Apartment stammt. Ihres kann es unmöglich sein, wir haben ihre Wunde mit der Menge an Blut verglichen, sie haben unmöglich so viel Blut verloren." „In Ordnung Detective, aber bitte glauben sie mir" Carmen sah sie flehend an. In seinen Augen meinte sie zudem noch so etwas wie Angst und Verzweiflung sehen zu können.

„Es war der Teufel" begann Carmen, seine Stimme zitterte „Er war hier, er ist gekommen um seine Flügel zu holen" Der Blick des Mannes glitt herüber zu dem zerstörten Glaskasten. Er schluckte. Chloe stockte der Atem, sie erinnerte sich an Lucifers Besessenheit von den Flügeln. Ihr ‚Berater' war an ihnen sehr interessiert gewesen, und es passte zu ihm das er sich als Teufel ausgegeben hatte. Immerhin versuchte er auch immer ihr dieses Märchen glaubhaft zu machen. „Er hat einfach das Glas zerschlagen" „Ah daher das Blut" „Nein die Scherben haben ihn nicht verletzt" beteuerte Ruschetto, seine Augen huschten hin und her, so als könnte sein Angreifer jeden Augenblick um die Ecke kommen. Detective Decker musterte ihn kritisch. Der Mann schien ein wenig durch den Wind, andererseits traute sie es dem Clubbesitzer durchaus zu, die Flügel zu stehlen, denn was Gesetzte anging so nahm er diese doch nicht ganz so ernst wie er sollte. „Können Sie mir den Mann beschreiben?" „Nein das war kein Mann, kein Mensch, es war der Teufel" Carmen wurde zunehmend hysterisch. Chloe gab es auf, aus dem Mann würde sie wohl kaum noch etwas Brauchbares herausbekommen.

„Wurde sonst noch etwas gestohlen?" fragte sie einen der Beamten vor Ort „Nein, aber die Vitrine dort vorne wurde ebenfalls zerstört, das Messer jedoch liegt an Ort und Stelle, keine Fingerabdrücke, wir haben das bereits überprüft, die Waffe wurde sauber gewischt. Wir sind aber relativ sicher, dass sie benutzt wurde, aber es stimmt keine von Mr. Ruschettos wunden mit der Klinge überein, also wurde das Messer für einen anderen Zweck verwendet." Chloe nickte verstehend. „Ruschetto hat vorhin ausgesagt das der Angreifer aus dem Fenster gesprungen ist." Die Frau lachte leise „Das ist nicht möglich, da geht es mindestens fünf Stockwerke in die Tiefe, so einen Sturz könnte man unmöglich überleben und laut ihm hatte er keinerlei Ausrüstung. Und wir haben auch keinerlei Anzeichen dafür gefunden das er sich abgeseilt haben könnte. Also bleibt nur die Tür als Fluchtweg." Chloe ging zu Dan herüber „Hast du schon etwas herausgefunden?" Der Detective schüttelte den Kopf. „Die meisten hier erzählen dieselbe Geschichte, sie haben niemanden herauskommen sehen, es gibt also keine Zeugen. Aber wir werden Lucifer wohl einen Besuch abstatten müssen, immerhin deutet momentan alles auf ihn hin" Chloe stimmte dem schweren Herzens zu. Der exzentrische Clubbesitzer mit dem außergewöhnlichen Namen war ihr irgendwie ans Herz gewachsen und sie hatte erstaunt festgestellt das die Ermittlungen mit ihm mehr Spaß machten. Seine Art lockerte die Stimmung irgendwie auf und ließ die drückende Atmosphäre eines Tatorts dahin schmelzen.

„Komm wir fahren zurück aufs Revier" schlug Dan vor. Chloe nickte, auf dem Revier würde sie sich erst einmal durch einige Akten wühlen müssen und sie schwor sich endlich mehr über Lucifer heraus zu finden. Vor allem wo er sich gerade aufhielt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Lucifer betrat seine Wohnung oberhalb des Lux und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Noch immer war er nicht wieder Top Fit, ansonsten hätte er sich liebend gerne dem Ermittlerteam angeschlossen. Es wäre sicher hochinteressant gewesen ein Verbrechen zu bearbeiten in das er selbst verstrickt war. Aber in der Stimmung war er noch nicht wieder. Die kleine ‚Operation' hatte doch mehr von seiner Kraft geraubt als er angenommen und gehofft hatte. Auch war der kleine Probeflug wohl eine nicht so sinnvolle Idee gewesen. Erstens hatte es ihn geschwächt, andererseits war er sich sicher das der Händler ihn gesehen hatte. Und er wollte auf keinen Fall das Gerüchte entstanden und diese dann an Amenadiels Ohren gelangten. Dann wäre das schöne Überraschungsmoment futsch und diesen wollte er sich eigentlich noch ein wenig bewahren.

Jetzt jedoch war es bereits Mittag, er hatte den ganzen Morgen noch auf der Couch gedöst ohne wirklich gemerkt zu haben wie er weggedriftet war. Na komm Lucifer auf mir dir, spornte er sich selbst an und erhob sich. Er streckte sich und als er im Spiegel den Blick an sich herab schweifen ließ fiel ihm auf das er auch noch nicht die Zeit gefunden hatte sich zu duschen und die Blutspuren wieder zu beseitigen. Decker würde sicher kommen um ihn zu befragen. Sie war eine kluge Polizistin, sie würde die Verbindung zumindest in Betracht ziehen.

Mit neuen Klamotten – den alten Anzug hatte er dann doch lieber weggeschmissen – verschwand Lucifer nun in dem abgetrennten Badezimmer und ließ warmes Wasser über seinen Körper fließen. Es tat erstaunlich gut und er kreiste ein wenig mit den Schultern. Sie taten weh, ein Nebeneffekt davon was er sich gestern angetan hatte. Auch bei dem Teufel brauchten Wunden durch Dämonen Klingen verursacht eine gewisse Zeit um vollständig zu heilen. Zumindest waren die Narben verschwunden und nichts deutete mehr darauf hin, dass er sich vor einiger Zeit noch die Flügel aus dem Rücken hatte schneiden lassen. Die Narben die er Chloe gezeigt hatte waren Geschichte, sie würde ihm jetzt garantiert nicht mehr glauben das er der Teufel war. Obwohl hätte sie das sowieso jemals? Immerhin war er vor ihren Augen mehrmals angeschossen worden und hatte keinen Kratzer davongetragen.

Er nahm das leise Surren des Fahrstuhls war. Das musste Chloe sein. Schnell zog er sich an, immerhin wollte er sie nicht direkt wütend machen. Noch einmal kreiste er die Schultern, dann zog er die Anzug Jacke zurecht und trat seinem Besuch entgegen. „Ah Detective Douche" begrüßte Lucifer direkt Chloes Ex-Mann mit einem Grinsen, als er ihn neben ihr stehen sah. Dan lächelte kurz gezwungen, er hasste es wenn Lucifer ihn so nannte, besonders, wenn andere Polizisten dabei waren. Und er war sich sicher der Besitzer des Lux machte das ganz bewusst mit voller Absicht. „Lucifer Morningstar haben Sie einen Augenblick Zeit, wir müssen Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen" erklärte Chloe mit fester Stimme und sah den dunkelhaarigen Mann vor sich dabei aufmerksam an. „Natürlich Detective" meinte Lucifer charmant lächelnd „Wollen wir uns setzen?" Er deutete auf die Couch, auf der heute Morgen seine Schwäche auskuriert hatte und Chole und Dan folgten seiner Einladung.

Der Höllenfürst setze sich ihnen gegenüber und ließ sich demonstrativ entspannt in die Kissen sinken „Also Detectives, was wollen sie?" Er legte leicht den Kopf schief und musterte sie. „Heute Morgen waren wir an einem Tatort" begann Chloe fast zaghaft „Oh ja ich habe davon gehört, tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich nicht da war, aber ich habe mich wirklich nicht gut gefühlt" „Lucifer darum geht es nicht. Du bist TATVERDÄCHTIG" „Ich?" erkundigte sich Lucifer amüsiert. „Das wird ja noch zur Gewohnheit. War ich das nicht schon mehrmals? Ich dachte das müsse langsam langweilig werden" er lachte. „Aber ich helfe euch gerne den Fall aufzuklären, sobald ihr eingesehen habt das ihr mich wieder einmal zu Unrecht beschuldigt." „Wir müssen eine Gegenüberstellung machen" sagte Dan „Ihr müsst mit aufs Revier kommen" Lucifer legte den Kopf nun auf die andere Seite. „Euer Ernst? Aber nun gut"

Später auf dem Revier ließ er brav alles mit sich machen, sie stellten ihn mit anderen Männern in einen Raum und jeder bekam eine Nummer in die Hand gedrückt. Dann wartete er, während Chloe Mr. Ruschetto vor die Scheibe führte. Der Mann brauchte nur wenige Sekunden bevor er anfing zu schreien und mit dem Finger wild auf Lucifer deutete „Teufel, er ist der Teufel. Er ist der Teufel" Carmen wurde sofort wieder weggebracht, keiner der Officers wollte ihm glauben, dass er den Teufel gesehen hatte und so landete der Mann in einer Nervenanstalt um seine Krankheit zu heilen. Nur Chloe war ein wenig misstrauisch. Sie hielt den Mund, aber etwas war faul an der Sache. Carmen war bereits der zweite der Lucifer als Teufel bezeichnete und mit der Diagnose des Wahnsinns in eine Anstalt gebracht wurde. Was also hatte der attraktive Clubbesitzer teuflisches an sich? Klar er beteuerte immer der Teufel zu sein, aber sie war sicher das dies nur eine von seinem Namen herrührenden Angewohnheit war, die er gern nutze um leichtgläubige Menschen zu erschrecken. Aber beide waren nicht so dumm gewesen, das wusste sie. Bei ersten man konnte sie sich sogar kaum noch an die Ereignisse erinnern, da sie selbst angeschossen worden war. Lucifer war heil davongekommen. Er kam immer davon, egal was es war. Eine Schießerei aus dem Auto heraus, eine Kabbelei mit einem Mörder und seiner Schusswaffe oder ein Zusammentreffen mit ein paar Rappern die ein meterlanges Vorstrafenregister besaßen. Chloe kam nicht darum herum als festzustellen das hier irgendwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu ging. Und sie würde schon noch das Geheimnis von Lucifer Morningstar lüften, aber fürs erste musste sie den Mann gehen lassen.

„Bis morgen Detective, ich habe die Arbeit mit ihnen vermisst" sagte er, zwinkerte ihr kurz zu und verschwand dann aus dem Polizei Revier. Chloe sah ihm hinterher, gespannt auf den morgigen Tag.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Zufrieden ging Lucifer nach Hause. Amenadiel würde also so schnell hoffentlich nicht erfahren was er getan hatte, so hoffte der Höllenfürst zumindest. Abends bevor er ins Bett ging, betrachtete Lucifer noch lange seinen Rücken im Spiegel. Es gab nicht die geringste narbe die darauf schließen ließ, dass er ein gefallener Engel war. Nun ja im Grunde könnte er sich jetzt wieder als Engel bezeichnen, aber Lucifer wusste, dass er lieber der Teufel bleib. Daran konnten auch die Flügel und die damit kommende gute heilende Magie nichts ändern. Er hatte nun mal diese teuflische Ader, so hatte es sein Vater früher genannt. Aber dennoch gab er ihm den Namen Lucifer – Lichtbringer – wie falsch er doch gelegen hatte. Seine Flügel waren zwar strahlend weiß wie das hellste Sonnenlicht, aber seine Seele war schwarz wie die Nacht. Darin gab es keinen Platz für Gefühle oder Rührseligkeiten.

Und dennoch waren da diese unbeschreiblichen Gefühle, die er für Detective Decker empfand. Es war kein Verlangen und Liebe kannte er nicht. Also Freundschaft? Er war der Höllenfürst, er hatte keine Freunde. Er hatte Maze, aber nicht mal sie war seine Freundin, sondern lediglich eine gute, treue Dämonin die ihm überall hin folgte und ihm hinterher lief wie ein Schoßhund.

Morgen würde er Amenadiel suchen, der verdammte Engel verdiente eine kleine Lektion. Und vielleicht würde er zwischendurch noch einen kleinen Mordfall mit Chloe aufdecken um seine Laune ein wenig zu heben.

Nun sollte er wohl schlafen. Er fühlte sich gut, aber er sollte es wohl nicht ausreizen. Lucifer schloss kurz die Augen, dann spürte er ein kurzes Ziehen in der Schulter und als er die Augen wieder öffnete und sich im Spiegel betrachtete, wuchsen aus seinem Rücken zwei schöne Flügel. Der Teufel spreizte langsam die Federn und bewegte die Schwingen. Es fühle sich gut an. So als wäre er endlich wieder vollständig, anscheinend hatten ihm seine Flügel tatsächlich gefehlt. Er verfluchte sich kurz für diese Schwäche, dann streckte er die Schwingen komplett aus und betrachtete sie. Sah soweit gut aus, die Schmerzen waren auch verschwunden. Gestern Abend hatte ihm das Fliegen große Schwierigkeiten bereitet und es hatte gebrannt wie Feuer.

Zufrieden ließ Lucifer die Flügel wieder in seinem Rücken verschwinden. Er streckte sich noch einmal und verschwand dann endgültig mit schlurfenden Schritten im Bett. Morgen ist Amenadiel dran, denkt er noch bevor er sich in das weiche Bett kuschelt und die Decke hochzieht.

Doch der Schlaf will ihn nicht holen, also liegt der Höllenfürst noch länger wach und überlegt wie er es seinem Bruder am besten heimzahlen kann. Dabei muss er an ihre Kindheit denken. Er, Lucifer, war immer der Bevorzugte, der Lieblingssohn. Er bekam alles, immer, egal was er wollte. Amenadiel war immer nur zweitrangig. Das hatten den jungen Engel verletzt. Es war Lucifer egal gewesen. Lucifer der kleine Bruder war immer in allem besser, alle mochten ihn lieber. Das Bild eines noch sehr jungen, mit verschränkten Armen, schmollenden Amenadiels tauschte in Lucifers Kopf auf. Als sie älter wurden, das musste er sich eingestehen, da war er ein kleines bisschen überheblich geworden. Er hatte seinen Bruder damit aufgezogen das er stets nur die zweite Wahl war. Got hatte missmutig beobachtet wie sich seine Söhne entwickelten. Amenadiel ein pflichtbewusster, schweigsamer Geselle der den Ärger über die Ungerechtigkeit herunter zu schlucken lernte, Lucifer draufgängerisch, vorlaut und überheblich.

Aber das war lange noch kein Grund für seinen Vater gewesen Lucifer in die Hölle zu verbannen. Er war 15 gewesen. In dieser Welt hier wäre er noch ein Kind gewesen. Aber Lucifers Vater zeigte keine Gnade, er sagte seinem Sohn er müsse für seine Taten büßen, er würde von nun an Herr über die Hölle sein und dafür Sorge tragen das andere Sünder wie er ihre gerechte Strafe bekamen.

Ein Glückstag für Lucifers dunkle Seite, die schon immer in dem Engel versteckt gewesen war. Sie hatte sich an die Oberfläche gedrängt und den jungen Engel zu grausamen Taten getrieben. Die Sünder wurden auf brutalste Art gefoltert, meist von Lucifer persönlich. Der Fünfzehnjährige hatte Spaß daran gehabt sich immer neue, brutalere Methoden auszudenken um den Seelen der Verstorbenen Höllenqualen zu bereiten. Doch je älter er wurde desto langweiliger wurde es ihm und er begann nach einem Weg zu suchen aus der Hölle zu entkommen. Zusammen mit seiner treusten Dämonin Mazekeen war Lucifer dann schließlich entkommen. Sie hatte ihm seine Flügel abgeschnitten, die ihn so sehr an den verhassten Vater erinnerten und er hatte das LUX eröffnet. Er hatte ein gutes Leben. Keine Langeweile, er konnte tun was immer er wollte. Obwohl er kein Engel mehr wahr so war er doch mächtiger als die Menschen. Es war ein furchtbarer Spaß gewesen.

Dann irgendwann jedoch war Chloe in das Leben des Höllenfürsten getreten. Sie hatte ihn verändert. Er hatte eine neue spannende Beschäftigung gefunden, die immer wieder aufs Neue Gefahr und Abenteuer bot.

Zufrieden grinste Lucifer. Amenadiel und sein Vater waren schuld an seinem Schicksal. Und seine Mutter. Sie hatte zugelassen das er als kleiner Junge in die Hölle verbannt wurde wie Abschaum. Er war ihr Sohn gewesen. Er war der Sohn Gottes gewesen.

Die Menschen verehrten Jesus, als Sohn Gottes, ignorierend das auch er Lucifer ein Sohn Gottes war. Immerhin kam er in den Geschichten der Menschen vor. Amenadiel fand dort keine Erwähnung, er war nur einer von vielen Engeln in den Heerscharen Gottes.

Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf konnte der Höllenfürst nun endlich einschlafen. ER würde sich zwar nie an seinem Vater rächen können, aber er würde an Amenadiel Rache nehmen können und es würde Vater verletzen, wenn seinem neuen Lieblingssohn etwas geschah. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen, dachte Lucifer bevor er einschlief.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Am nächsten Morgen traf Lucifer sich mit Chloe auf dem Polizei Revier. Man hatte ihr einen neuen Fall zugeteilt, während Dan weiter an dem Ruschetto Fall arbeiten musste. Man sah es wohl nicht gern wenn ein Ex Paar zusammenarbeitete. „Guten Morgen Lucifer" „Morgen Detective, wo geht's hin?" „Steigen sie ein, dann sehen Sie es" Gehorsam stieg er in den Polizeiwagen und sie fuhren los. Ein Stück raus aus der Stadt, vorbei an Hochhäusern und Einfamilienhäusern. Bis sie vor einer alten Fabrikhalle stehen blieben.

Sie stiegen aus und Chloe hielt ihre Waffe vor sich im Anschlag. „Hier soll heute ein großer Drogendeal über die Bühne gehen. Aber da wir keine Beweise für die Echtheit dieser Information hat man nur mich geschickt, aber die Unterstützung ist bereit, wenn wir welche brauchen" erklärte sie Lucifer die Lage und presse sich dann dicht an die Wand des Gebäudes. Der Höllenfürst stand entspannt neben ihr „Na dann wollen wir die bösen Jungs mal hops nehmen" meinte er und ein grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht als er gemütlich auf den Eingang der Lagerhalle zuschritt. „Lucifer" zischte Chloe „Kommen Sie zurück" Doch dieser reagierte nicht. „Verdammt" fluchte die Polizistin und folgte ihm mit schnellen Schritten, die Waffe schussbereit vor sich.

Lucifer hatte am Eingang angehalten „Da sind Sie ja endlich Detective" Sie schnaubte erbost und schob sich an ihm vorbei. Sie machte einen Schritt um die Ecke, die Waffe auf mögliche Angreifer gerichtet. Aber die Halle war leer. „Schade niemand da" „Seien sie froh, die hätten sie sonst bestimmt mit Freude zu einem Schweizer Käse verarbeitet" Die dunkelblonde Frau begann damit die Lagerhalle systematisch zu durchsuchen ohne etwas zu finden. Lucifer ging ihr dabei gehörig mit seinen Sprüchen auf die Nerven und sie fragte sich ob der Dunkelhaarige einen dringenden Todeswusch hatte, so wie er sich verhielt. Dann begaben sie sich in den oberen Teil der Lagerhalle, eine schmale Treppe führte in diesen Teil. Hier gab es wesentlich weniger Gerümpel und nur die Wände waren vollgestellt mit Kisten und ein paar Gerätschaften. „Los durchsuchen wir die Kisten, vielleicht finden wir etwas" Lucifer arbeitete nicht wirklich gewissenhaft und Chloe fragte sich warum sie ihn immer wieder mitnahm. Der Clubbesitzer war nervenaufreibend, anstrengend, meist keine große Hilfe und brachte sie mit seinen Kommentaren oft in schwierige Situationen. Andererseits konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass sie Lucifers Gerede der Stille deutlich vorzog und der Mann bereits das eine oder andere Mal eine große Hilfe gewesen war, wenn es darum ging Informationen zu beschaffen.

Nach einer Viertelstunde hatten sie gemeinsam alle Kisten durchgesehen, wobei Chloe gefühlt zweidrittel der Arbeit gemacht hatte. „Nichts" fluchte sie verärgert. Der ganze Ausflug hierher hatte absolut nichts gebracht. „Nicht traurig sein Detective, sie werden später sicher noch ihren Spaß haben" Er grinste anzüglich, Chloe schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Wie konnte eine Person nur charakterlich so zweigeteilt sein? „Wir gehen" sagte sie bestimmend und ging Richtung Treppe. Lucifer folgte ihr.

Doch sie kamen nicht einmal bis zum Treppenansatz da standen plötzlich drei bewaffneten Männer vor ihnen, die Gewehrläufe ihrer MP5 auf sie gerichtet. „Na wen haben wir denn da?" meinte der Mittlere Mann, der ganz offensichtlich der Anführer war, mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen. Er musterte Lucifer und Chloe raubtierartig und bemerkte die Polizeimarke am Gürtel der Frau. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter „Ah Polizei, wie schön" Er kam näher und automatisch wich Chloe ein Stück zurück, ihre Hand glitt ganz automatisch zu ihrer Hüfte. „Na, na, Detective, versuchen sie es erst gar nicht" meinte er süffisant und bedeutete ihr dann ihre Waffe zu ihm rüber zu schieben. Angesichts der Übermacht der Drogenhändler befolgte sie die Anweisung.

Einer der Handlanger hob die Waffe auf, während ihr Chef sich Lucifer zuwandte. „Und wer bist du?" fragte er den Höllenfürsten, der noch immer mit einem entspannten Lächeln im Gesicht an Ort und Stelle stand. „Lucifer Morningstar", stellte er sich nun vor und legte grinsend den Kopf schief, „Und wer sind Sie wenn man fragen darf" „Das muss dich nicht interessieren, immerhin wirst du eh gleich sterben" Der Mann tippte mit dem Lauf seiner Waffe auf Lucifers Brust und war erstaunt wie wenig das den Dunkelhaarigen zu interessieren schien. „Wenn ihr meint das ihr eure Munition an mich verschwenden wollt" Der Höllenfürst sah nachdenklich nach unten, die auf ihn gerichtet Waffe ignorierend. „Lucifer" zischte nun Chloe leise ermahnend zu ihrem Partner herüber und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Detective lassen sie ihn ruhig, ich werde euch so oder so töten" knurrte der Anführer und schubste Lucifer ein Stück zurück. Beschwichtigend hielt Lucifer die Hände in die Luft und ließ sich dann zusammen mit Chloe in eine Ecke drängen. Er beugte sich zu ihr heran „Sie wissen schon das, das eine dumme Idee war, oder?" „Nein, es war die einzig richtige Entscheidung" fauchte sie. „Aber Detective, ich bin unsterblich" Er grinste und Chloe rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin enttäuscht das sie mir immer noch nicht glauben"

„KLAPPE" rief der eine Mann laut, der sie bewachte, anscheinend war man sich doch noch nicht so sicher ob man sie erschießen wollte. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen als ein Duzend Polizisten in die Halle stürmten und die Drogenhändler nach einem Blick die Treppe hinab eilig das Weite suchten, jedoch nicht ohne das der Anführer der kleinen Gruppe ihnen eine abschließende Drohung entgegen schleuderte „Ich werde euch finden und dann seid beiden Mausetot"

Die Polizeibeamten kamen jetzt die Treppe hoch. „Oh cleveres Mädchen, sie haben unbemerkt die Verstärkung gerufen" lobte Lucifer, während die Beamten noch nach den geflüchteten Verbrechern suchten. Diese hatten anscheinend einen geheimen Ausgang benutzt, denn als sie die Treppe herabgeeilt waren, waren sie auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Ein paar Tage war es ruhig, Chloe schlug sich mit den üblichen kleinen Fällen rum, Lucifer begleitete sie ab und an, je nachdem wie ihm die Lust danach stand. Drei Tage nach den Geschehnissen in der Lagerhalle betrat Detective Decker das LUX auf der Suche nach Lucifer. Es gab einen neuen Fall und der Verdächtige war äußerst schweigsam. Vielleicht konnte Lucifer ihm etwas entlocken, immerhin war das eine Sache die ihr Partner gut konnte. Kurz ärgerte sie sich das sie ihn schon als Partner bezeichnete, aber da er ihr ständig an den Hacken klebte, als was sollte sie ihn sonst bezeichnen? Freund wäre übertrieben und Berater irgendwie untertrieben. Vermutlich wäre Begleiter oder Anhängsel korrekt, aber sie fand diese beiden Begriffe dann bereits wieder zu abwertend und negativ. Also blieb es wohl bei Partner.

Sie fuhr mit dem Aufzug nach oben in Lucifers Apartment in der Hoffnung ihn dort finden zu können. Im Club war er nicht gewesen, genauso wenig wie Maze, die Auskunft hätte geben können wo ihr Chef sich rumtrieb.

Das leise ‚kling' ertönte als die Aufzugtüren auseinander glitten und den Weg freimachten. Mit langsamen Schritten betrat Chloe das Apartment. „Lucifer?" rief sie leise in das dämmrige Licht der Wohnung. Sie sah sich um, keine Spur von dem Gesuchten. Sie ging weiter, die Augen glitten durch den Raum und die Hand wanderte automatisch zu ihrem Gürtel, tastete nach der Waffe.

„Detective" ertönte es auf einmal schräg rechts hinter ihr und sie wirbelte herum. In einer etwas erhöhten Position stand Lucifer gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt und beobachtete sie gespannt. Chloe fluchte leise und stapfte auf ihn zu. Dabei hob sie von der Couch noch das dunkelgraue Hemd auf und drückte es ihm in die Hand. „Ziehen Sie sich an und kommen Sie mit." Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte, während der Höllenfürst die Polizistin nur mit einem schrägen lächeln bedachte. „Oh Detective, ganz ruhig, sie sind schon wieder so kratzbürstig. Streit mit Detective Douche?" Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite und versuchte ihren Blick auf die Wand hinter Lucifer zu richten, um nicht auf seinen nackten Oberkörper zu starren. Sie wollte ihm nicht unnötig einen Grund geben, schmutzige Gedanken zu haben.

„Hände hoch, keine Bewegung" ertönte es plötzlich und sowohl Chloe als auch Lucifer blickten erstaunt den Mann an, der in schwarze Kleidung gehüllt mit einer Handfeuerwaffe im Apartment stand. Und während Chloe sich umdrehte und gehorsam die Hände hob, schob sich Lucifer an ihr vorbei ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte. Er kam auf den Mann zu. „Wer sind denn Sie?" fragte er neugierig, eine Spür amüsiert, der Kopf leise zur Seite gekippt, Gesicht und Haltung lauernd.

Mit einer nebensächlichen Handbewegung fiel das graue Hemd wieder zu Boden, das Lucifer noch in der Hand hielt – er hatte sich nicht einmal annähernd bemüht es anzuziehen. „Bleib weg" fauchte der Mann in Schwarz, die Waffe direkt auf Lucifers Brust gerichtet. Lucifer drehte sich zu Chloe um „Hmm Déjà-vu" grinste er. Chloe hatte die Lippen aufeinandergepresst, ihr war so gar nicht nach Lucifers Späßen zumute. Der Mann sah aus wie ein Auftragskiller und schien in seinem Job auch ein Profi zu sein. Die Frage war also wer von ihnen beiden das Ziel war. Gut der andere würde so oder so sterben, immerhin konnte der Killer es nicht riskieren identifiziert und erwischt zu werden. Außerdem machte er den Eindruck das er ohne Gewissensbisse über Leichen gehen konnte.

„Stellen sie sich beide dahin" fauchte der Mann, seine Stimme war hektisch, aber dennoch bedrohlich. Die Waffe in seiner Hand zuckte in die angegebene Richtung. Chloe folgte der Aufforderung und stellte sich brav an den breiten Stützpfosten, der zwischen den großen Fensterfronten des Apartments die Stabilität des Gebäudes bewahrte. Lucifer schlich weiter um den Mann herum. Mit langsamen, bedachten Schritten umrundete er den Auftragskiller, der sich dabei sichtlich unwohl fühle. Die meisten Menschen hatten panische Angst, wenn eine Waffe auf sie gerichtete wurde, die Reaktion des Clubbesitzers war ungewöhnlich und brachte ihn ein wenig aus dem Konzept.

Letztendlich ließ er sich aber wenig beeindrucken und schob Lucifer mit der Waffe vor sich her zur Wand. Die Pistole bohrte sich dabei unangenehm in die Haut des Höllenfürsten und dessen Geduld wurde sichtlich weniger. Dennoch blieb er erst einmal stehen, es interessierte ihn sehr wer den Attentäter geschickt hatte und wen er also bestrafen würde müssen. Seine Augen glühten einmal kurz rot, unbemerkt von Chloe neben ihm und dem Attentäter der sich nun vor ihnen positioniert hatte und die Waffe erneut auf sie richtete.

„Und wer möchte zuerst?" fragte der Mann an seine Opfer gerichtet, ein hämisches, widerwärtiges Grinsen im Gesicht. Chloes hatte sich ein wenig hinter Lucifer geschoben und nahm nun die rechte Hand runter um nach ihrer Waffe zu tasten. Als ihre Finger jedoch das Lehre Holster erfühlten, stockte ihr der Atem. Bisher hatte sie sich zumindest ein wenig sicher gefühlt, in der Hoffnung immerhin noch eine Waffe zu haben um sich zu verteidigen.

„Suchen Sie ihre Waffe Detective Decker?" fragte nun der Attentäter süffisant und zog aus seinem Hosenbund die Dienstwaffe. „Denken sie wirklich ich bin so blöd? Ich habe sie ihnen vorhin unten schon abgenommen, ich lasse sie ja nicht einfach bewaffnet. Ich bin kein Idiot" Chloe schluckte und erinnerte sich augenblicklich daran wie sie im Eingangsbereich des LUX grob von den anderen Gästen hin und her geschoben wurde. Aber das ihr dabei die Waffe geklaut worden war hatte sie nicht bemerkt. Was eindeutig dafür sprach das der Mann kein Amateur war.

„Also Decker, wer stirbt zuerst? Sie oder ihr netter Kollege?" Sie schluckte und trat entschlossen vor Lucifer. Seinen aufkommenden Protest erstickte sie im Keim indem sie eine Gegenfrage stellte „Bevor sie mich töten habe ich noch eine Frage: Wer hat sie geschickt?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Der Killer lachte „Das wisst ihr nicht?" fragte er „Mein Auftraggeber meinte ihr würdet es wissen" Ein wenig enttäuscht schnaubte der Killer, trat näher, die Waffe pendelte gleichmäßig zwischen Lucifer und Chloe hin und her damit niemand auf dumme Gedanken kam. Lucifers Augen blitzten erfreut „Lass mich raten, der fiese Drogenfuzzi von letzter Woche hat es auf uns abgesehen. Weil wir in seinem jämmerlichen Versteck rumgeschnüffelt haben" Der Mann in schwarz knurrte zufrieden „Wie recht du hast, bist wohl ein ganz Kluger. Vielleicht sollte ich dich zuerst töten?" „Verschwendung von Munition" erwiderte der Teufel und ein charmantes Grinsen erschien auf Lucifers Gesicht. „Na wenn das so ist, dann erschieße ich wohl besser doch erst deine kleine Polizistenfreundin" Die Mündung der Waffe verharrte auf Chloes Herz gerichtet.

Die Polizistin sog scharf die Luft ein und wollte automatisch einen Schritt zurückmachen, wobei sie jedoch mit Lucifer zusammenstieß. Sie spürte durch ihre Kleidung die Bauchmuskulatur des Mannes hinter ihr und zusätzlich nahm sie den warmen Atem war der durch ihre Haare fuhr. Ein Schock durchfuhr sie und ließ sie erstarren. Bisher war sie Lucifer niemals so nah gewesen und dieses Mal war er dann direkt halbnackt. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, dann wäre sie jetzt rot geworden wie eine Tomate, doch so brachte sie nur wieder ein paar Zentimeter Distanz zwischen sich und sah zu Boden, während sie automatisch eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr strich.

Lucifer brummte leise, dann beugte er den Kopf leicht nach vorn. Chloe schluckte als sie seinen Atem über ihre Wange streichen spürte. Er war viel zu nah, rief ihr Verstand laut in ihrem Kopf.

„Vertrauen Sie mir?" hörte sie Lucifers tiefe, rauchige Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr flüstern.

Ihr Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Blitzschnell rasten alle Situationen an ihrem geistigen Auge vorbei, die sie mit Lucifer erlebt hatte, gute sowie schlechte Erlebnisse. Konnte sie ihm vertrauen? Aber viel wichtiger, was bezweckte er mit dieser Frage? Es war nicht zu bezweifeln das ihr Kollege verrückt war und er sich in lebensgefährlichen Situationen oft sehr untypisch verhielt, aber irgendetwas tief in ihrem Inneren sagte ihr das er einen Plan hatte.

Ihr Kopf zuckte zu Lucifer herum, sie wollte seine Augen sehen, bevor sie ihm eine Antwort gab. Der Killer hatte die reflexartige Bewegung wohl als Angriff oder Fluchtversuch gewertet den in dem Moment in dem er den Abzug seiner Waffe betätigte war nur das leise Klicken des Auslösers zu hören, dicht gefolgt von dem Knall der abgefeuerten Waffe.

Chloe blieb keine Möglichkeit mehr etwas zu entscheiden, denn die Entscheidung wurde ihr vom Teufel persönlich abgenommen, auch wenn das bedeutete das sie nicht sterben würde, wie man es vielleicht erwarten würde wenn der Teufel involviert war.

Auch Lucifers Reaktion war durch einfache Reflexe gesteuert. Bevor die Kugel auch nur die halbe Strecke bis zu ihrem Ziel zurücklegen konnte, hatte der Höllenfürst Chloe in eine schützende Umarmung gezogen. Die gefiederten Flügel hatten sich mit einer unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit schützend um sie gelegt und mit den Armen drückte er die Polizistin an seine Brust.

Das alles geschah innerhalb dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde und als sie Kugel an den Engelsflügeln wirkungslos abprallte und klappernd zu Boden fiel und sowohl Chloe als auch der Auftragskiller die Situation noch nicht einmal erfasst hatten, da hatte Lucifer bereits die nächste Entscheidung getroffen.

Im Kopf des Höllenfürsten huschten die Gedanken hin und her. Es war bisher immer ein Spiel gewesen, für ihn. Er hatte Decker immer wieder ins Gesicht gesagt was er war und wie jeder normale Mensch hatte sie ihm nicht geglaubt. Aber jetzt war die Situation ernst. Sie stand hier, hinter einer schützenden Wand von seinen Flügeln. Sie würde ihm glauben, es würde wohl schlecht eine Erklärung dafür geben die mit menschlichen Gesetzen zu erklären wäre.

Immer noch stand der Attentäter mit inzwischen geöffnetem Mund vor ihnen und starrte fassungslos auf Lucifer. Auch Chloe erwachte langsam aus ihrer Starre. Der Mann reagierte und zog eine relativ handliche Maschinenpistole aus seinem Gürtel. Lucifer reichte es jetzt, seine Geduld war am Ende und Wut begann siedendheiß in ihm hochzukochen. Normalerweise hätte er sich jetzt auf den schwarz gekleideten Mann gestürzt und ihm das Leben bis zu seinem schmerzvollen Tod zur Hölle auf Erden gemacht, aber seltsamerweise verspürte er einen gewissen Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber der Polizistin, der ihn daran hinderte jetzt seinen Schutzwall um sie lösen. Er, der Fürst der Hölle und Prinz der Dunkelheit, beschütze lieber einen Menschen, als einen anderen rechtmäßig zu bestrafen. Was war denn nur los, war er wirklich verweichlicht? Andererseits war an diesem speziellen Menschen etwas besonders. Er legte die Arme jetzt noch etwas enger um die Hüfte und den Rücken der Polizistin, drückte sie an seinen eigenen Körper und warf sich dann genau in dem Moment in dem auch das Maschinengewehr losging mit dem Rücken voran aus dem Fenster.

Glas splitterte, doch Lucifers Rücken bleib komplett unversehrt als er durch die Scheibe brach und dann wie ein Stein Richtung Boden fiel, da er die Flügel immer noch schützend um Chloe geschlungen hatte. Diese hatte geschrien und dann als sie das Glas klirren hörte, gedacht das sie sterben würde. Sie hatte den Fallwind gespürt, dann war endlich die Sicht nicht mehr versperrt gewesen und sie sah die Straße auf sich zurasen, da Lucifer erst jetzt im Fallen wagte seine Flügel zu öffnen und den Sturz abzufangen. Dies geschah recht ruckartig und Lucifer spürte ein deutliches Ziehen in seinem Schulterbereich durch das nicht unerhebliche Zusatzgewicht. Chloe war generell nicht schwer, aber für seine lange nicht genutzten Flügel war es eine enorme Belastung. Hinzu kam, das nun langsam wieder Leben in sie kam und sie versuchte sich aus einem festen Griff zu winden. Völlig bescheuert wie Lucifer fand, außer sie hätte den dringenden Wunsch zu sterben. Sodass Lucifer sich einfach nur mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen mehrere Stockwerke sinken ließ und dann im Hinterhof des LUX landete wo er unbemerkt bleib. Er löste seine Arme von Chloe, die Flügel zogen sich in seine Schulterblätter zurück und die Polizistin stieß ihn von sich.

Ihre Augen waren geweitet, anscheinend konnte sie die ganze Situation noch nicht erfassen. Das, was passiert war, war unmöglich, vielleicht träumte sie? Sie kniff sich mehrmals in den Arm, Lucifer beobachtete sie dabei mit schief gelegtem fragendem Gesicht. Ok, kein Traum, aber wie war es dann möglich das sei einen Angriff von einem Attentäter mit geladener Pistole – sie war sich sogar sicher einen Schuss gehört zu haben – einfach so ohne Kratzer entkommen warn. Und zum Henker wie kam sie in den Hinterhof des LUX, wo sie doch gerade noch oben in Lucifers Apartment gewesen waren? Fragen über Fragen kreisten in ihrem Kopf.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Die Augen der Polizistin ruhten noch immer auf dem Clubbesitzer „Wie…?" brachte sie nun endlich stotternd über die Lippen. Lucifer trat näher, immer noch ohne Oberteil wohlgemerkt und Chloe hielt ihn mit der schnell ausgestreckten Hand auf Distanz. „Lucifer wie?" fragte sie erneut. Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen als er aus den Gedanken gerissen wurde und sah sie einfach nur an „Wir gehen jetzt wieder hoch, dort wartet noch jemand auf seine Bestrafung" der diabolische Gesichtsausdruck trat in das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen und Chloe wurde augenblicklich unwohl. Lucifer hatte sie noch nie so angesehen, wie eine hungriges Tier das auf seine Beute wartete und nach einem besonders blutigen Stück Fleisch bettelte.

Sie öffnete schon protestierend den Mund, um zu erklären, dass auch den Angreifer ein fairer Prozess und eine Gefängnisstrafe erwartete, aber Lucifer war schneller. „Nein Detective, da gibt es keine Widerrede, der Mann gehört bestraft" Und damit trat er schnell auf sie zu und zog sie mit sich durch den Hintereingang wieder ins Innere des Gebäudes, immerhin würde er sonst vielleicht doch noch Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Chloe konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren wie sie schon im Fahrstuhl standen, außerdem hätte sie sich aus Lucifers Schraubstockgriff auch nicht befreien können, wie sie in ebendiesem feststellte. Sie wand sich hin und her, fluchte, schrie ihn an, verlangte Antworten und dass er sie losließ. Keine Reaktion. Der Höllenfürst stand still neben ihr bis er sie dann doch einfach vorsichtig ausknockte und sie in seinen Armen zusammensackte.

Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich und Lucifer trat mit der Bewusstlosen heraus. Der Mann mit dem Maschinengewehr war noch da, er stand vor der zerbrochenen Fensterscheibe und blickte heraus. Bei dem leisen Geräusch der öffnenden Türen hatte er sich umgedreht. Der Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Was bist du?" fragte er an Lucifer gerichtet und hob die Waffe. Lucifers Flügel schossen aus seinem Rücken und schützten ihn vor den meisten Kugeln, die wenigen die durch seine Federn hindurch drangen, prallten von seinem Körper ab – er hatte sich leicht seitlich positioniert um Chloe in Sicherheit zu wissen. Er legte sie auf der Couch ab, dann trat er mit leicht ausgebreiteten Flügeln auf den Mann zu.

Dieser war jetzt das einzige Problem, das noch in Lucifers Kopf existierte. Dort waren Hass und Wut zu finden und der Mann ihm gegenüber hatte alles gesehen. Er würde ihn eliminieren müssen. Lucifer wusste Chloe würde das nicht gutheißen. Er schob den Gedanken beiseite. Wenige Sekunden später war Lucifer direkt vor ihrem Angreifer, seine Augen glühten jetzt feurig rot, sein Grinsen war diabolisch und die weißen Schwingen gespreizt. Alles in allem wirkte er sehr furchterregend. Dazu kam die Verwirrung des Mannes und er sank zitternd vor Angst auf den Boden, die Waffe entglitt seiner Hand und fiel unbeachtet auf den schwarzen Fließenboden.

„Bitte" flehte er, die Hände hob er schützend über den Kopf – als wenn das etwas gebracht hätte. Lucifer antwortete nicht, sondern kam einfach näher. Dann zog er den Mann mit einer Hand wieder auf die Beine und zog ihn so dicht an sein Gesicht, dass die Beine des Mannes ein wenig hilflos durch die Luft ruderten. Noch immer wimmerte er und flehte um Gnade, doch Lucifer war der Herr der Hölle, wo käme er denn da hin, wenn er jeden Sünder so einfach davonkommen ließ?

Genussvoll und mit einem sehr zufriedenen Grinsen sowie einem Funken Wut, dass der Mann es gewagt hatte ihn (und Chloe) anzugreifen, glitt die schwarze, gebogene Klinge in die Brust des Mannes. Ein markerschütternder Schrei ertönte, nur gedämpft durch die dicken Wände des Apartments und das Klebeband welches auf dem Mund des Mannes klebte.

Ruckartig wurde die klinge wieder herausgerissen, ein erneuter schrei und ein verzweifeltes Aufbäumen des Mannes waren die Folge. Die Klinge schimmerte rötlich, und das Blut tropfte zähflüssig zu Boden.

Schon Minuten später war der Mann in eine erlösende Ohnmacht gefallen als der Schmerz seine Sinne übermannt hatte. „Nein, NEIN, nicht!" beschwerte sich Lucifer über den Zustand des Mannes und rüttelte ihn grob an der Schulter. Ein Stöhnen war die Antwort, ein schmerzverzerrter Blick und die Augenlider des Gepeinigten flatterten. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir" erklärte Lucifer und fuhr mit der Spitze der Klinge über die Wange des Mannes ohne ihn zu verletzen. Aber die ohnehin schon vorhandenen Schnitte Taten ihr übriges um dem Mann erneut ein schmerzvolles Keuchen zu entlocken.

Dann mischte sich ein anderes Geräusch hinzu. Es war ein leiser Ton, erzeugt von sich bewegendem Leder, gemischt mit dem Brummen eines Menschen. „Lucifer?" kam es dann leicht verwirrt von der Couch. Chloe, schoss es dem Höllenfürsten durch den Kopf und er ließ den Angreifer einfach links liegen, welcher sofort zurück in die Ohnmacht sank. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei der Polizistin die sich gerade mühsam auf der Couch aufrichtete. „Bleib liegen" befahl er mit erstaunlich sanfter Stimme und drückte sie zurück in eine liegende Position. Chloe öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und blickte in das Gesicht Lucifers. „Lucifer?" „Ja Detective, ich bin da. Alles ist gut" beruhigte er sie lächelnd. „Wir müssten Tod sein" brachte sie hervor. Sie konnte sich aktuell nur schwammig erinnern, aber da war dieser Auftragskiller gewesen und er hatte eine Waffe auf sie gerichtet. Sie hatte den Knall der Waffe gehört, ihre Hand zuckte zu ihrem Bauch. Kein Schmerz, kein Blut. War sie Tod?

„Detctice Decker?! Chloe?" Lucifers Stimme drang wieder an ihre Ohren, sie hatte ihm gar nicht zugehört, aber war das Sorge in seiner Stimme gewesen? Sie brummte leise, da sie zu faul war den Mund zu öffnen und richtig zu antworten. Die dunklen Augen des Mannes tauchten in ihrem Blickfeld auf und sie hatte tatsächlich das Gefühl dort so eine Art Sorge zu sehen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie schwach und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. „Du sollst liegen bleiben" sagte Lucifer, doch Chloe lässt sich nicht einfach von dem Clubbesitzer bemuttern. Sie setzt sich hin und sieht sich um. Der Gefolterte ist zum Glück nicht in ihrem Blickfeld wie Lucifer feststellt und sich bemüht ihr diesen Blick weiter zu versperren. „Wir wurden angegriffen" beantwortet er ihr nun die Frage. „Ich erinnere mich" „Schön" kam es von Lucifer „Aber nicht an alles" gab sie zu. „Das ist ja ganz wunderbar" sagte der Höllenfürst viel zu euphorisch, sodass es schon wieder ins Sarkastische umschwang und Chloe es einfach überging. „Aber das was ich gesehen habe ergibt keinen Sinn. Ich müsste Tod sein."


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Mit fragenden Augen blickt die Polizistin zu Lucifer hoch. „WIR müssten Tod sein" verdeutlicht sie noch einmal ihre Aussage. „Ich bin unsterblich Detective, sie haben anscheinend echt ein Problem damit sich das zu merken, stimmt's?" Sie warf ihm einen Blick a la ‚ _Hören Sie auf mich zu verarschen_ ' zu und er verdrehte die Augen. Das musste jetzt endlich mal ein Ende haben. Und er wusste auch schon wie er ihr endlich eindeutig beweisen konnte wer er war.

Er begann langsam und bedächtig sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er Chloes überraschten Gesichtsausdruck wahr. „Was hast du vor?" „Ich liefe dir den Beweis. Das sollte einige Meinungsdifferenzen klären" meinte Lucifer ruhigem und ließ das Hemd achtlos zu Boden gleiten.

Dann sah er nach unten, und Chloe sah wie seine Muskulatur arbeitete. Kurz darauf spannten sich auf dem Rücken des Mannes zwei wunderschöne, weiße Flügel. Chloe hatte mit offenstehendem Mund aufgehört zu atmen und starrte Lucifer einfach nur an. Der Blick war auf die weißen Schwingen gerichtet und sie konnte sich nicht losreißen.

„Du starrst" wies Lucifer sie freundlicherweise auf diesen Zustand hin, so als würde er selbst den Grund für ihren Blick nicht verstehen. Sie atmete entrüstet aus. Dann fing sie sich rasch wieder „Es ist wahr" Es war mehr ein ehrfürchtiges Flüstern als die sachliche Feststellung, die Chloe versucht hatte rüber zu bringen. Immer noch war sie zu schockiert von dem was sich hier gerade vor ihren Augen abspielte. „Das habe ich doch immer gesagt Detective, Sie hätten mir einfach nur glauben müssen" Lucifer setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf.

„Arschloch" fauchte Chloe. Lucifer hob abwehrend die Hände „Das ist jetzt aber nicht nett, immerhin habe ich sie gerade gerettet" „Sie haben mir das", sie wies anklagend auf Lucifers Flügel, „verschwiegen" Sie war nicht wirklich wütend, immerhin hatte er ihr wohl tatsächlich den Hintern gerettet, aber sie war immer noch überraschet und nicht willig zu glauben was sie da sah. Es passte einfach nicht in ihr Weltbild. Es war nicht so das sie nicht gläubig war, sie hatte nur nie angenommen das Geschöpfe wie Engel oder der Teufel persönlich einfach auf der Erde herumspazierten und gerade ihr das Leben zur Hölle machten.

„Also, wenn es alles wahr ist, was du erzählt hast – " begann sie, wurde jedoch von Lucifer unterbrochen „Das ist es" „Dann verstehe ich das alles jetzt nicht mehr so ganz. Du hast mir gesagt, du seist der Teufel. Und dennoch schienst du mir relativ normal – mal abgesehen davon das du _Flügel_ hast" beendete sie den Satz, ohne auf den Zwischenruf einzugehen. „Ich mache Urlaub … sozusagen" erklärte Lucifer, noch immer grinsend.

Er kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Sie sah bei jedem Schritt seine Muskeln arbeiten und hörte die Flügel leise rascheln.

„Urlaub, ernsthaft?" „Ja natürlich, darf ich denn keinen Urlaub machen? Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie ermüdend es war jeden Tag die bösen Jungs zu bestrafen" Chloe lachte gezwungen „Sie wissen, dass ich ihnen das alles nicht abkaufe oder?" „Ich dachte das hatten wir geklärt. Was muss ich den noch tun um es zu beweisen? Wollen Sie wieder auf mich schießen?" „Ich will sie nicht umbringen, auch wenn Sie ein verrückter Irrer sind" „Haben also alle Irren ihrer Meinung nach Flügel?" erkundigte sich der Höllenfürst amüsiert. „Das ist ein Trick, um mich zu verwirren" knurrt Chloe grimmig.

„Was ist eigentlich mit unserem Angreifer passiert?" kam ihr da plötzlich in den Sinn. „Oh danke, dass sie mich daran erinnern Detective, er müsste bald wieder aufwachen" „Lucifer was haben sie mit ihm gemacht?" fragte sie leicht panisch, vergessend das sie ihn gerade noch der Lüge bezichtigt hatte.

„Er ist ohnmächtig. Aber vielleicht sollte ich ihn endlich erlösen? Das macht man doch auch mit einem verwundeten Haustier so, nicht wahr?" meinte er gelassen und schlenderte in den hinteren Bereich des Raumes. Chloe blieb einfach unfähig sich zu bewegen stehen und sah dem Besitzer des Lux hinterher.

Lucifer war also vielleicht doch der Teufel? Oder ein Engel? – immerhin hatte er Flügel. Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf rasten. Und sie war sich sicher das die letzten Stunden in einem Chaos aus Erinnerungen zusammengewürfelt und immer wieder in neuer Reihenfolge zusammen gepuzzelt wurden um Sinn zu ergeben. Nur um am Ende festzustellen, dass sie keinen Sinn machten, außer sie akzeptierte, dass Lucifer ein übermenschliches Wesen war und er sie davor bewahrt hatte erst durch die Waffe des Killers und durch den Sprung aus dem Fenster zu sterben. Das wäre möglich, wenn Lucifer wirklich fliegen konnte, was wiederrum voraussetzte das das kein Trick war. Und daraus würde sie dann schlussfolgern müssen, dass er ihr wohl auch sonst immer die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Abschließendes Ergebnis ihrer Überlegungen war, dass es nur eine einzige Erklärung gab, auch wenn diese noch so absurd klang: Lucifer war tatsächlich der gefürchtete Höllenfürst, als der er sich ausgab.

In dem Moment betrat Besagter wieder den Raum, an seinen Händen sah sie Blut, welches er gerade mit einem Handtuch abwischte. Die Flügel waren verschwunden. „LUCIFER, was haben Sie getan?!" „Ihn von seinem Leiden erlöst" „Sie haben ihn getötet?" Erschrocken sah Chloe ihn an, die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Ja natürlich, er war sowieso kurz vor dem Tod. Da war es doch nur fair ihn nicht länger Qualen leiden zu lassen, oder?" Sie seufzte „So kann man das natürlich auch sehen" sagte sie verärgert und behielt den Teufel im Blick. Wenn er ihr allerdings etwas hätte tun wollen, dann wäre sie vermutlich längst Tod. Also konnte sie ihn als ‚harmlos' einstufen? Andererseits hatte er gerade einen Mann getötet, ohne eine Art von Reue zu zeigen. Ein böser Mann, der euch beide fast getötet hätte, redete sich die Polizistin ein.

Verdammt was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte Lucifer verhaften, für den Mord, aber dann würde sie einiges erklären und beweisen müssen. Sie konnte alles so lassen wie es war, doch es war die Frage ob sie überhaupt weiter machen konnte wie bisher, jetzt wo sie die Wahrheit kannte.

„Was soll jetzt werden?" fragte sie einfach in den Raum, richtete die Frage dabei gar nicht so direkt an Lucifer, sie wollte sie einfach nur aussprechen, um sich über die Situation im Klaren zu sein. „ich denke ich werde dir nun beweisen müssen, dass ich auf deiner Seite bin" kam es von Lucifer, dieser trat nun neben sie und Chloe spürte seinen warmen Atem. „Wenn du der Teufel bist warum bist du dann hier? Was willst du?" „Nichts Bestimmtes, du würdest mir nicht glauben, wenn ich sage ich suche nach einer Aufgabe und möchte eventuell sogar Gutes tun. Böse Jungs fangen und für ihre Verbrechen bestrafen" „Warum?" „Es macht mir Spaß" hauchte er und ließ dann von ihr ab.

„Eins noch Lucifer, die Geschichten die man sich erzählt, über dich, über Gott, sind sie wahr?" Der gefallene Engel lachte „Zum Teil"

Tatsächlich hatte sich Chloe nach ein paar Tagen daran gewöhnt. Und wirklich geändert hatte sich auch nichts dadurch. Aber sie konnte sich anfangs nicht das Grinsen verkneifen als Lucifer wieder die ich-bin-der-Teufe-Nummer gegenüber den anderen Polizisten abzog. Und sie hatte insgeheim das Gefühl er genoss es das ihm niemand glaubte.

Lucifer hatte sich sogar dazu herabgelassen ihr ein wenig zu erzählen und so wusste sie inzwischen das Lucifers Bruder, Ammenadiel sich auch irgendwo herumtrieb.

Nachdem sie am ersten Tag gedacht hatte sich niemals daran zu gewöhnen nun auf den Clubbesitzer nicht ganz so besorgt zu achten, da er sich sehr gut selbst verteidigen konnte, so war es ihr bereits nach einer Woche in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Sie und Lucifer bildeten inzwischen ein echt gutes Team und seine Fähigkeiten waren bei der Verbrechensaufklärung manchmal goldwert, wodurch ihre Aufklärungsquote stieg.

Sie bekam sogar ein Angebot wieder einen richtigen Partner zu bekommen, sie hatte abgelehnt.

Der Mann der am Anfang ein nerviges Übel gewesen war, hatte sich als hervorragender Partner und Freund herausgestellt, auch wenn er manche Eigenarten natürlich nicht ablegte.


End file.
